A missão em equipe
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Tsunade descobre que durante uma de suas missões,algumas de suas kunoichis foram raptadas.Cabe agora a alguns de seus shinobis resgatá-las.Summary tenebroso,mas a fic melhor...eu acho!o.o
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna

Yo minna!

Aqui estou com mais uma fic!Espero que gostem!

Naruto não me pertence!Não insistam!XD

Bla bla bla-fala

"bla bla bla"-pensamento

BLA BLA BLA-grito

Vamos á fic então.Enjoyem!

**A missão em equipe**

Era uma manhã de chuva normal em konoha.A chuva caía bem de leve,mas mesmo assim,espantou as pessoas das ruas.Mas nem mesmo as forças da natureza impediam a Godaime de trabalhar.

Tsunade:Nossa!Papéis e mais papéis...kuso!Só trabalho nessa joça!MALDITO O DIA EM QUE ACEITEI SER HOKAGE!

Shizune:Gritar não vai livra-la do trabalho...aliás,já é a quinta vez que você grita isso.u.u

Tsunade:Shizune,isso não é justo!Por que tenho que trabalhar logo cedo?

Shizune:Cedo?São dez da manhã!

Tsunade:Mas pra mim é cedo!u.u

Shizune:Sei sei...o mundo é cruel e blá blá blá...assine logo esses papéis pra mim ir embora entregar isto aqui.

Tsunade:Ok..."Saco!Saco!SACO!"...aqui estão...

Shizune:Ok...e continue com esses outros aqui!--Entrega uma pilha de papéis pra Tsunade.

Tsunade:Afff...tá agora vá!"De onde ela tira tanto papel?O.o"

Shizune:Mais tarde eu volto aqui para pegar esses aí.Ja ne!--Bate a porta.

Tsunade:Até que enfim...--Se vira e tira uma garrafa de sake da gaveta--meu querido...só você me entende!

Shizune:Ah Tsunade me esqueci desses aqui e...--olha Tsunade Sentada na cadeira de costas pra porta--O que você está fazendo?

Tsunade:Hum?--se vira de supetão--Eu?nada!--fala com a boca cheia de sake e este escorre pelos cantos da boca.

Shizune:Ahhhhh!Voce tava bebendo!

Tsunade:Eu?Imagina,nunca faria isso...

Shizune:Me dá esse sake!

Tsunade:Não!!Por favor não...T.T

Shizune:Você sabe muito bem que não pode beber enquanto trabalha!Assine logo esses papéis!--Sai da sala.

Tsunade:Isso não é justo...não é justo...

Tsunade:MALDITO O DIA EM QUE ACEITEI SER HOKAGE!--Bate com a cabeça na mesa e vê um papel que Shizune deixou cair.

Tsunade:O que é isto?Uma carta pra mim?--abriu a carta e a leu imediatamente--Oh não!Só me faltava essa!

Em um apartamento distante,um certo rapaz loiro estava recém acordando de seu sono.Foi acordado graças á Tsunade e suas cordas vocais potentes,capazes de transmitir o som de seu grito por toda Konoha.Foi abrindo os olhos devagarzinho e se deparou com uma face semelhante a um coelho olhando-o cara a cara.

Naruto:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--Se atira da cama.

ANBU:...

Naruto:Você me assustou seu baka!ò.ó

ANBU:Naruto,Tsunade-sama está te chamando.

Naruto:A Tsunade obaa-chan?O que ela quer?

ANBU:Como é que eu vou saber?"Idiota!"

Naruto:Ok...diga a ela que já estou indo.Pode ir agora!

ANBU:Hai.--some.

Naruto:"O que será que ela quer?"

Naruto se levanta do chão,escova seus dentes,se agarra em um saco de bolachas e sai de casa.No caminho,encontrou com Chouji,que em 3 segundos acabou com suas bolachas e ele não comeu nenhuma sequer.Após sair pé da vida e amaldiçoando Chouji mentalmente,se dirige até o prédio da Hokage.Naruto abre a porta e dá de cara com Neji,Sasuke e Shikamaru,ambos com cara de tédio.

Naruto:Neji?Sasuke?Shikamaru?O que estão fazendo aqui?

Sasuke:Fomos chamados pela Tsunade,dobe!

Tsunade:Ok!Já chega!--Bate com a mão na mesa a quebrando--a coisa é séria.

Shikamaru:O que foi dessa vez?

Tsunade:Bem,vou ser bem rápida com vocês.Ninjas de Konoha foram capturados por uns assassinos rebeldes da vila oculta do pão de ló!

Todos:o.O...

Naruto:Essa vila existe?"Nossa!Existem nomes de vilas muito estranhos!"

Shika:"Vila oculta do pão de ló...missão de resgate...que problemático!"

Neji:"Que nome mais ridículo!"

Sasuke:"Quanto antes acabarmos essa missão tosca,melhor!"

Tsunade:Existe há pouco tempo.Foi recém feita por esses rebeldes.

Naruto:E qual é a nossa missão?

Tsunade:Não é óbvio?

Naruto:Hum...não!n.n

Tsunade:Naruto,seu Q.I. é um caso perdido!A missão de vocês será destruir essa vila e salvar os ninjas de Konoha.

Shika:Ok...e quem são esses ninjas?

Tsunade:Hyuuga Hinata,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Mitsashi Tenten e Sabaku no Temari.

Neji:Mas Temari não é de Konoha.

Tsunade:Ela veio me entregar alguns papéis de suna e eu pedi que ela fizesse essa missão.Vão rápido,pois tememos que eles obtenham informações de Konoha e Suna.

Shika:E o Gaara?Já sabe disso?

Tsunade:Não só sabe como vai ajuda-los nessa missão.Agora vão!Encontre-o na saída do portão principal e partam.Estão dispensados.Boa sorte a vocês e peçam pra Shizune me trazer outra mesa sim?n.n

Neji:Ok..."Maluca!Seu humor muda como água!"

Todos saem da sala da Hokage e vão para o portão encontrar-se com Gaara.Pouco depois,Shizune aparece na sala de Tsunade com outra mesa.

Shizune:Vê se não quebra essa mesa também!Estamos sem mesas!Você precisa controlar sua ira!Você precisa...

Tsunade:Shizune...vá cuidar de seus papéis...--fala rangendo os dentes.

Shizune:Hai...

Shizune saiu da sala da Hokage sem falar mais uma palavra,pois podia estar certa,mas Tsunade ainda era sua mestra e Hokage,e também não queria irritá-la...pra não quebrar outra mesa.

Yo minna!

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo.Só pra constar,eles já estão crescidos,na base de uns 18 anos,a Akatsuki foi derrotada(Que pena,mas é a verdade!T.T)e Sasuke voltou a morar em Konoha(Quem não percebeu?).

Peço reviews,pois ajudam a continuar.

Já ne!


	2. Acertando as coisas

Yeah

Yeah!Voltei com o segundo capitulo!Vamos á fic

**Acertando os detalhes**

Após saírem da sala da Godaime,os shinobis correm em direção á saída,dando de cara com Shizune.Após avisa-la da mesa,partem até o portão principal em busca do Kazekage.Estaria tudo calmo,se não se passasse a mesma idéia na cabeça de todos.

Naruto:Será que elas estão bem?

Sasuke:Como vou saber?u.u

Naruto:Para de fazer pose,teme!Admita que está preocupado com a Sakura-chan!n.n

Sasuke:Não to não...u/u

Naruto:Então,por que corou?"Te peguei agora!"

Sasuke:Eu não corei dobe.u/u

Naruto:Então,por que você ta com as bochechas vermelhas?

Sasuke:Porque está o maior calor e eu estou cansado e suado!Agora cale a boca e não me irrite com coisas desanexadas!"Ui,falei bonito agora!"

Naruto:Sei,sei..."Kuso!Me deixou sem resposta!"

Shika:"Eu não sei o que é pior...a missão ou a briga do casalzinho aí!"--Não se controla e ri sozinho.

Neji:"Tomara que elas não tenham contado nada a ninguém!"

Sasuke:"Se algum segredo vazou...u.u"

Naruto:n.n

Sasuke:"...serei obrigado a matar...u.u"

Naruto:n.o

Sasuke:"...não que eu me importe...ù.ú"

Naruto:o.o

Sasuke:"...mas não me sinto muito bem...ú.ù"

Naruto:Sasuke...

Sasuke:"...porque quem matava com prazer era o Orochimaru...u.u"

Naruto:Sasuke!

Sasuke:"...e eu não quero fazer nada que se pareça com as ações daquela bicha branquela cabeluda anoréxica!ù.ú"

Naruto:SASUKE!

Sasuke:"Mas que porra!"Quié dobe?!

Naruto:OLHA PRA FRENTE!"Tomara que se esburrache!"

Sasuke:Hã?

Sasuke estava pensando muito distraído e não percebeu que estava se aproximando de um muro.Quando Naruto tentou avisar era tarde demais.Resultado:Sasuke quebrou o muro com a cara de tão forte que foi o impacto e o derrubou,ficou com um filhete saindo de seu nariz,Naruto ria de se acabar dessa cena,Shikamaru o olhava com uma cara de 'que problemático'e Neji o olhava sério.Mas o mais surpreendente foi a incrível velocidade de Sasuke,pois quando ele caiu,se levantou rápido como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Naruto:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!--Ria estéricamente,rolando pelo chão.

Neji:Você está bem Sasuke?

Sasuke:Estou."Que pergunta idiota!Como se você viesse em alta velocidade e se chocasse de cara com um muro não fosse doer!"

Naruto:HAHAHAHEHEHEHIHIHIHOHOHOHUHUHU!--Ria com a maior vontade.

Sasuke:Grrr...calaboca dobe!

Shika:Yare yare...será que podemos ir agora?

Naruto:Aiaiai...hihihi...podemos sim.--Lacrimejava.

Neji:Não será mais preciso.Lá vem o Gaara.

Naruto:Yo Gaara!--Acena feito um idiota.

Gaara:--gota--Yo Naruto...

Shika:O que faz aqui?

Gaara:Vocês estavam demorando demais...

Naruto:Bom,então vamos indo!

Todos:Hai...

E partiram para o portão principal para dar início á missão.Em pouco tempo,os cinco já estavam no local e discutindo a estratégia.Após acertar todos os detalhes,partiram em busca das Kunoichis raptadas,rezando para que nada tenha acontecido com elas,e que nenhum segredo fosse revelado.

Yo cambada!

Segundo capítulo fresquinho saindo do forno(Se saiu do forno,não pode estar fresquinho!¬¬)espero que tenham gostado.

Peço humildemente que deixem reviews,pois estou sentindo na pele o que é ler uma história e não falar sua opinião pro autor!T.T.É triste...oh...dói!x.x

Respondendo as reviews:

Debora Hyuuga:Você gostou mesmo da fic?--olhos lacrimejando--Que emoção...Aí está o segundo capítulo,e tentei por o capítulo o mais rápido possível.Espero que goste e continue mandando reviews,se quiser é claro!(Manda!Manda!T.T)

Já ne.


	3. Armadilhas!

Errr

Errr...olá!XD

Terceiro capítulo...nossa,nem sei quantos capítulos vai ter!x.x

Bem,espero que gostem!

**Armadilhas**

Já estavam um pouco longe da entrada da vila, e estranhamente desconfiados, temendo qualquer perigo.

Naruto:Ahhh!Que tranqüilidade,dattebayo!

Shika:Olhos abertos,Naruto!

Naruto:Mas está muito calmo...

Após andarem mais um pouco, já estavam completamente longe de Konoha.

Shika:Hummm...Isso é estranho...

Neji:Também acho!

Naruto:Que foi?

Gaara:Você ainda não percebeu que está calmo demais?

Naruto:Percebi,mas o que isso tem haver?

Shika:Eles deveriam saber que Konoha e Suna enviariam reforços...

Naruto:E daí?

Sasuke:Mas você é burro ou só se faz?Esse local deveria estar cheio de armadilhas á nossa espera!

Naruto:Ahhh...Mas talvez eles nem se lembraram dattebayo.

Neji:Só por precaução...Byakugan!

Shika:Boa Neji!Tinha me esquecido do Byakugan.

Ambos ainda estavam pulando de galho em galho, até Neji parar de repente. Mas, é claro, Naruto não viu.

Neji:Naruto!Parado aí!

Naruto:Hã?--Ia pisar em uma linha de chacra quase invisível,mas Shikamaru usou seu Kagemane no jutsu(Acho que é assim que se escreve o nome do jutsu possessão da sombra,se não for,ignorem!) e o segurou bem na hora.

Shika:Ufa!

Sasuke:Ei dobe!Olhe por onde anda!

Naruto:A culpa não foi minha!Vocês que pararam de supetão.u.u

Neji:Escutem todos!Estamos cercados de armadilhas explosivas e venenosas.

Gaara:E você já ia pisar em uma delas.--Abre um pergaminho que estava em suas costas,faz uns selos,e revela uma cabaça.

Naruto:Pra que isso?

Gaara:"Pra socar..."Pra que você acha?

Naruto:Pra que?

Shika:NARUTO!ANDA!SAI DAÍ!TO CANSADO!

Naruto:Se eu conseguisse me mover...

Sasuke:Deixa que eu te ajudo.

Shika:Ufa!Então Neji...Onde estão as armadilhas?

Neji:Que parte do 'estamos cercados'você não entendeu?

Sasuke:Não tem saída?

Neji:A essa altura...não.

Gaara:Explique isso mais claramente.

Neji:Caímos em um quadrado em que nas pontas,há armadilhas prontas para atirar.Ficou mais claro assim?

Shika:Então,vamos com calma e atenção,para não pisarmos em nenhuma linha...--já era tarde demais.Ao lado de Sasuke,uma folha caía devagarzinho em cima de uma linha.

Shika:"Oh não..."O.o

Naruto:"Que bom...Dessa vez,não foi minha culpa,dattebayo!"o.O

Neji:"Ferrou!Mas eu tenho a defesa absoluta...hahahahahaahahah!E ainda o Byakugan...Sou foda mesmo!n.n"

Sasuke:"Hora de testar minhas habilidades..."

Gaara:"Não tem problema...A areia vai me proteger..."

E a folha tocou a linha,cortando-a.Os cinco rapidamente fizeram uma roda,olhando cada um para um lado,mas estranhamente nada aconteceu.

Shika:Mas e agora?Não baixem a guarda!

Naruto:Mas nada aconteceu...--Vê um vulto passando pelo galho de uma árvore mais a frente--Ali,um homem!

Assim que Naruto se mexeu, explodiram milhares de papéis explosivos ao redor deles, mas não os feriram.Mas o pior estava por vir:Uma chuva de kunais tentava atingi-los.Neji ativou o Byakugan e utilizou a defesa absoluta,Sasuke ativou seu Sharingan,e tentava se defender,Shikamaru pulava de um lado para outro,e quando estava prestes a ser atingido,sentiu que algo o envolvia:Era um tipo de areia.Olhou para o lado e viu Gaara,totalmente coberto pela mesma,enquanto que ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com Naruto.Assim que as kunais caíam,levantavam poeira,incapacitando ainda mais a visão dos Shinobis.Assim que a poeira baixou,e não tinha mais kunais caindo,foram analisar a situação.

Neji:Os papéis explosivos serviram apenas para tirar as árvores do caminho,para que ficássemos expostos.

Shika:Valeu pela ajuda Gaara.Não sabia que você ainda podia manipular a areia.

Gaara:Quando a Akatsuki se foi,mandei que procurassem pelo esconderijo deles.Achei os bijus,inclusive o meu,e passei pelo mesmo ritual para que colocassem o Shukaku dentro de mim de novo.Por isso,voltei a manipular a areia.

Shika:Ahhhh...Mas não é meio...problemático não dormir?

Gaara:Já me acostumei.

Sasuke:Hey,onde está o dobe?

Só então tinham percebido que Naruto havia sumido.Olharam para uma direção oposta a que estavam,e viram um corpo caído no chão.Temendo o pior,foram ver quem era.Naruto estava caído no chão,e em suas costas,havia muitas kunais,tanto que quase não havia espaço livre nelas.

Sasuke:Dobe?Dobe?--Começou a ficar temendo o pior.Embora não admitisse,tinha uma certa amizade com o loiro,pois eram como irmãos.

Shika:Naruto...--Se abaixa e pega Naruto no colo--Tudo bem?

Naruto,que estava no colo de Shikamaru,some e deixa uma fumaça.

Shika:Um...Um...Bunshin?

Nisso,surge o verdadeiro Naruto debaixo da terra.

Sasuke:Naruto...Você ta zoando com a gente?

Shika:Problemático...--Ainda ajoelhado.

Naruto:A-ahhh...i..ta-i...--Desmaia.

Neji:Naruto!--Corre até ele para socorrê-lo.

Gaara:Está ferido!

Neji retira a kunai cravada em seu ombro e a analisa.A kunai tinha veneno.

Neji:Ele vai ficar bem.Não atingiu nenhuma parte vital.

Sasuke:Vamos seguir em frente então.

Gaara:Deixa que eu o carrego.

Shika:Não,deixa comigo.Afinal,você já carrega uma cabaça em suas costas.

Naruto:Não precisa...Eu posso caminhar...--Se levanta com dificuldade.

Sasuke:Você está ferido dobe.

Naruto:Foi só um arranhão,dattebayo...

Todos:...

E continuaram seu caminho,que estranhamente,estava quieto.Não pelo fato de que não tinha mais armadilhas,mas pelo fato de que Naruto estava muito quieto.

Sasuke:Tem certeza que está bem,dobe?

Naruto:Tenho teme...

Shika:E então...Conseguiu ver quem era aquele homem?

Naruto:Não...Ele era muito rápido...Mal aí dattebayo...

Neji:Olha!Estamos chegando...

Avistaram um enorme portão,com alguns ninjas de guarda.

Gaara:Como vamos entrar?

Shika:Deve ter outra entrada...Espero.

Neji:Byakugan!--Olha para os lados--Não tem entradas,apenas essa.

Shika:Então,não temos escolha a não ser nocauteá-los.

Sasuke:Deixa que eu faço isso...

Neji:Tente ser discreto!

Sasuke:Ok.

Pouco depois,Sasuke acena e todos avançam.Andavam meio cautelosos pela vila,mas não a conheciam,portanto,não sabiam por onde começar.Mas parece que a solução estava os chamando,ou melhor,provocando.

Ninja 1:Ei,vocês são forasteiros,não são?O que querem aqui?

Neji:E o que te importa?¬¬

Ninja 2:Abaixa a bola garoto!Vocês não sabem com quem estão se metendo!

Gaara:Sabaku no kyuu!(Caixão de areia...eu acho!)--Sem delongas,já estava com todos presos na areia.

Todos:O.O

Gaara:Se querem viver,nos leve até os líderes desta vila!Agora.

Shika:Boa..."Realmente ele é assustador quando quer."

Nisso,um dos ninjas deixou cair seu hitaiate perto de Sasuke,que o viu e tentou não rir,mas era inútil.

Naruto:Do que está rindo?

Todos foram ver o motivo da graça e,por incrível que pareça,Naruto não riu.Qual é o problema dele?Até Gaara,Sasuke e Neji que eram sérios riram.O hitaiate tinha um desenho de um pão com pernas fugindo de uma faquinha,muito mal desenhados.

Shika:Naruto,você ta estranho...

Naruto:Não é hora pra piadas dattebayo.

Ninja 1 e 2:Não nos mate!Por favor!--Falam em uníssono.

Gaara:Então nos diga onde estão seus líderes.

Ninja 1:Estão no seu esconderijo,é uma casa verde-ranho no meio da vila.

Ninja 2:Mas vocês não vão achar!Está muito bem escondida.

Gaara:Veremos.

Deixaram os dois ninjas e partiram para o meio da vila.Avistaram uma casa verde-ranho e esta era bem chamativa.Não porque era a ÚNICA casa verde-ranho da vila,mas porque tinha umas luzinhas em volta de algumas palavra que diziam:Esconderijo Secreto dos Líderes da Vila Oculta do Pão de Ló-ESLVOPL-Informações na barraquinha de churros ao lado!

Carinha do churros:XD--Acena.

Todos:¬¬

Neji:Que tipo de idiotas são eles?

Naruto:Vamos entrar duma vez,dattebayo.

Entraram e logo as portas se fecharam.Caminharam e entraram em uma sala,onde viram cinco jovens kunoichis que eles conheciam bem, de costas a eles.Sem nem pensar duas vezes,correram para vê-las,mas estas assim que foram tocadas,sumiram e muitos ninjas apareceram.Após muita luta,Naruto prensa um contra a parede,em um tom de voz que nenhum deles havia visto.Definitivamente,havia algo de errado com o loiro.

Naruto:Onde estão os líderes?

Ninja 3:Não sei...Argh--Desmaia,porque Naruto deu um forte soco em seu estômago.

Naruto:Se não querem o mesmo pra vocês,comecem a falar agora.--Diz num semblante sério.

Todos:O.O

Neji:Naruto,vai com calma...

Naruto:Estou calmo.Mas se eles não começarem a falar,cabeças vão rolar.--Começa a preparar um rasengan.

Ninja 4:Eles estão com cinco jovens kunoichis no esconderijo da floresta.

Naruto:E onde é esse esconderijo?

Ninja 4:Não sei.

Naruto:Ah não sabe é?Talvez isso refresque a sua memória.--Chacra vermelho começou a surgir.--Rasengan!

Ninja 4:A-ahhh...--Voa pra longe e desmaia.

Naruto:Não quero mais saber de palhaçadas!--Pega um pelo pescoço e levanta.--Se você ama sua vida,desembucha!

Todos:O.O

Sasuke:Já chega,Naruto!

Naruto:Fale logo...--Prepara outro rasengan.

Ninja 5:É numa casa no meio da floresta,atrás da maior árvore.

Naruto:Muito obrigado!Atira o ninja na parede como se fosse um saco vazio.--Isso é pra você aprender!Rasengan!

Ninja 5;Não,por favor...

Mas Naruto não completou,porque todos os quatro o seguraram.

Shika:Chega Naruto!

Neji:Acalme-se!--Dizendo isso,acerta alguns pontos para que o chacra vermelho sumisse.

Naruto:Eu quero mata-lo!--Estava fora de si.

Gaara:Quieto!--Golpeia Naruto na nuca,fazendo-o desmaiar.

Shika:Neji,olhe o estado do Naruto.

Neji:Byakugan!--Olha por todo o corpo desacordado do amigo.--O-oh...

Sasuke:Que foi?

Neji:Aquele veneno fez mais estrago do que eu pensei.

Shika:Como assim?

Neji:É um tipo de veneno especial.Serve para descontrolar seu fluxo de chacra e,também,muda totalmente o estado mental da pessoa.

Gaara:E agora?

Neji:O veneno está por todo o seu corpo.

Shika:Não tem como tirar?

Neji:Só alguém com habilidades médicas conseguiria fazer isso.

Sasuke:Sakura!

Gaara:?

Sasuke:Sakura é médica.

Gaara:Então vamos resgata-las logo antes que Naruto acorde.

Shika:Yare yare...Com um a menos será mais difícil.Está começando a ficar tão...Problemático!

E assim partiram com tudo floresta adentro.

Yo pessoal!

Ihhh...ratiei muito quando escrevi essa fic.Espero que tenham gostado!n.n

Estou tentando,a todo custo,não atrasar a fic.

Será que a fic pode merecer...bem...uns reviews?Pode?PODE?8D

Já ne.

Respondendo as reviews:

Prisma-san:Não esquenta com isso...antes tarde do que nunca né?n.n!Espero que goste desse capítulo.Bjos.Prisma-san...te add como autor favorito...se importa?6.6

DehBlackRose:É...nós dois sentimos então.Olhei sua fic,ela está ótima!Continue assim.Bjos.Favoritei sua fic.

Paty-kon-chan:É...a Akatsuki se foi...oh...pena!x.x Espero que continue acompanhando minha fic e,saiba que essa fic ia ser da Akatsuki...mas eu me embolei em algumas falas e ações e resolvi fazer dos 'moçinhos'.Bjos.

Bem,é isso!Ahhh e continuem mandando reviews,porque é bom saber que as pessoas estão curtindo.T.T--Chora.

Bjos a todos!Ja ne.


	4. Planos

Ohayo

Ohayo!n.n

Antes de começarem a ler este capítulo,tenho um comunicado importante para fazer.

O negócio é o seguinte: Vocês sabem que eu adoro receber reviews,tanto que peço sempre para comentarem lá no fim de cada capítulo.Mas eu gostaria de avisar para aqueles que não sabem para não me confundir com uma mulher.Sim,eu sou um homem.Gostaria que vocês saibam que não tem problema.Não fiquei brabo por isso,mas agora que sabem,não me confundam mais.E gostaria que vocês não se sintam ofendidos(as)com esse aviso se fui um tanto rude,mas esse foi o único jeito que tive de avisa-los.Para aqueles que me confundiram,tudo bem,isso acontece.Não se sintam chateados ou sem-graça.E,mais importante,continuem acompanhando a fic e comentando ok?dn.nb

Bom,era isso que tinha para dizer.

Agora,vamos á fic.

**Planos!**

Shika:Mas que saco!

Sasuke:Já é a terceira vez que você diz isso.

Shika:Mas essa floresta parece infinita...e estou cansado de correr.

Neji:O que você deixa pra mim então?Usei o Byakugan muitas vezes por hoje,percorri o mesmo caminho que tu e,na metade,tive que levar o Naruto nas costas!

Gaara:Calma,uma hora chegamos.

Shika:Que saco!

Um homen tinha arrecém chegado a uma casa caindo aos pedaços.Mas,ao pronunciar uma senha,o chão se abriu,revelando uma entrada secreta.

Homem:Chefe!Ninjas de Konoha e o Kazekage estão vindo pra cá!

??:O Kazekage?Hum...isto será interessante...

??:Como eles são?

Homem:Um deles é loiro e estabanado,outro é moreno e quieto,outro manipula as sombras,outro tem uma Kekkei Genkai...

??:Espera!Os primeiros eu não conheço,agora um é de um clã poderoso de Konoha,os Nara,e que Kekkei Genkai o outro tem?

Homem:Não ouvi direito,mas ele disse algo como...hum...Tyasudan...é...Tyasudan!

??:Tyasudan?Que merda é essa?Como é essa Kekkei Genkai?

Homem:Ele salta veias do lado dos olhos e pode ver coisas quase imperceptíveis,como papéis explosivos dentro dos troncos das árvores.

??:Não seria Byakugan?

Homem:Pode ser...

??:¬¬... Continue...

Homem: Ah sim!E parece que o Kazekage voltou a manipular a areia.

??:NANI?

Homem:Sim,senhor.Eu vi.

??:Onde você os viu?

Homem:Naquela área cheia de armadilhas.

??:Ok...pode ir agora.

Homem:Hai!--Some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

??:Com essas decrições...Complica tudo...Fora que ainda não sei quem são o loiro e o moreno,mas para estarem com eles no time,não devem ser fracos...Kuso!Chiyo!CHIYO!

Chiyo:Sim,aniki Sorenachi!

Sorenachi:Aquelas Kunoichis desembucharam alguma coisa?

Chiyo:Mais ou menos...

--**Flash back-back-back(Musiquinha tosca do flash back!:3)--**

Tenten,Temari e Ino saem de uma sala machucadas e desacordadas e são atiradas pra dentro de uma cela especial,onde estavam Sakura e Hinata.

Sakura:Meninas!--Corre para ajuda-las.

Chiyo:Vocês duas são as próximas.--Vários ninjas aparecem e seguram elas,arrastando-as para a sala do interrogatório.

Hinata e Sakura:A-ahhh...--Tombam no chão.

Chiyo:Podem falar!

Hinata:O que o faz pensar que falaríamos?

Chiyo:Isso!--Dá um chute em Hinata.

Sakura:Hinata!

Chiyo:Fale logo!

Sakura:Me nego!

Chiyo:Então tome!--Chuta Sakura também.

Sakura:Ahhh...

Chiyo:Não estou para brincadeiras!

Sakura e Hinata:...

Chiyo:Não vão falar?

Sakura e Hinata:Não...

Chiyo:Então,vou ter que apelar.--Dá um forte golpe nelas e as desmaia.

Chiyo:Que saco.Levem-as daqui.

**--Fim do flash back-back-back--**

Sorenachi:Como assim mais ou menos?Elas não falaram nada!

Chiyo:Bem,elas falaram alguns nomes...

Sorenachi:Que nomes?

Chiyo:Antes de desmaiar,a de cabelos róseos disse algo como Sasuke-kun,a de olhos perolados disse Naruto-kun e a garota dos coques disse Neji-kun.

Sorenachi:Isso não me ajuda em nada¬¬.

Chiyo:Bem,foi isso que elas falaram e nada mais.

Sorenachi:Ok...Pode sair...

Chiyo:Hai.--Some.

Sorenachi:Bah...--Põe a mão na testa.

Nisso surgem dois homens.

??:Qual o problema Aniki?

Sorenachi:Alguns ninjas estão vindo para cá Aoshi.

Aoshi:Ora,não tem problema mano!Derrotaremos eles,tenha fé.

??:Isso aí!

Aoshi:Você também está ansioso pra lutar Zakachi?

Zakachi:To.To.

Sorenachi:Mas,se tudo der errado,teremos que utilizar aquele jutsu proibido .

Todos:huahauahuhauuhahuauhauhahuahuahua--Risada maligna.

Sakura:Ai...onde eu to?

Hinata:Você está na cela conosco.

Temari:Kuso!Se essas paredes não sugassem o chacra,eu tinha posto essa merda pra baixo!

Ino:Shhh!Vem vindo alguém.

Sorenachi:Venham.Vamos recepcionar alguns amigos seus que vieram salva-las.

Tenten:Quem são?

Chiyo:Uns garotos.

Todas:...!

Zakachi:Vamos lutar!Lutar!Lutar!

Aoshi:Calma aniki.

Sorenachi:Eles estão perto.Vamos começar.--Aperta um botão e aparece uma abertura no teto.

É Gente,acabou por aí.

Sim,eu sei que o capítulo ficou extremamente pequeno,mas não quero atropelar as coisas.

Respondendo às reviews:

Prisma-san:Puxa,é mesmo!eles foram umpouco lerdos.Bem,muito obrigado por ter gostado.Espero que goste desse capítulo também.n.n

DehBlackRose:É...bem que ele podia mesmo,pra deixar de ser tão burro.n.n

Espero que goste desse capítulo também.n.n

Monique-sama:Ora,é bondade sua...n/n

Mais adiante você vai saber o motivo da missão delas(yeah!Adoro fazer suspense!)

Bem,era isso!Espero que continuem comentando.

Já Ne!


	5. A luta e o jutsu proibido!

Oe pessoal

Oe pessoal!

Hehehehe...Foi mal atrasar a fic por tanto tempo,mas infelizmente este autor baka estragou o computador.

Bem,vamos a mais um capítulo.Enjoyem!

**A luta e o jutsu proibido.**

Shika:Muita calma,estamos chegando.

Neji:Olhem!O chão está se abrindo!

Nisso,o chão se abre e revela uma gaiola com 5 Kunoichis dentro e 4 Shinobis.

Shika:Acho que eles ainda não nos viram!

Neji:Tenten!--Pula em frente a gaiola.

Shika:Saco!--Pula atrás de Neji.

Sasuke:E o que fazemos com o dobe?

Gaara:Deixa ele aí no canto.--Pula.

Sasuke:Você vai perder dobe!--Pula atrás dos outros.

Neji:Quem são vocês?

Sorenachi:Somos os irmãos Yakibo.Eu sou o Sorenachi...

Aoshi:...Eu sou o Aoshi...

Chiyo:...Eu me chamo Chiyo...

Zakachi:Zakachi!Zakachi!

Neji:O que vocês fizeram com elas?

Sorenachi:Fizemos várias "coisas"...Huhauhauhahuahauhauahu!

Neji:Soltem-as!

Chiyo:Por que você não vem aqui pega-las?

Neji:É o que vou fazer!Byakugan!

Chiyo:Isso será interessante!--Voa em cima do Neji e o joga pra dentro da floresta.

Shika:Saco!Quem vai lutar comigo?

Zakachi:EU!EU!EU!EU!--Voa em cima do Shikamaru que se desvia e vai também pra dentro da floresta,mas em um local diferente do de Neji.

Aoshi:Kazekage-sama...vamos ver o que é capaz.--Começa a correr pra longe.

Gaara:...--Vai atrás.

Sorenachi:Parece que sobramos garoto.Mostre-me o que você sabe.

Sasuke:--Ri de canto--Eu mostrarei...mas terei que mata-lo depois.

Sorenachi:Você fala demais garoto!

E começa a briga.

Sakura:Kuso...Me sinto uma inútil...

Temari:Eu também!

Tenten:Só podemos torcer por eles agora!

Hinata:É...

Ino:O que foi Hinata?

Hinata:Na-da...

Todas olham pra Hinata,que cora violentamente.

Temari:O que aconteceu?

Hinata:É que...

Todas:Que...

Hinata:O Na-ruto-Kun na-não v-veio-o...

Sakura:É mesmo!

Ino:Conhecendo ele,seria difícil ele recusar uma missão assim.

Hinata:...--Abaixa a cabeça.

Sakura:Será que ele não quis vir?

Hinata imagina uma cena em que Naruto fala com a Tsunade:"Naruto!Vá em uma missão resgatar a Hinata e as outras."Ah!Que é isso obaa-chan?A Hinata sabe se cuidar!Eu tenho que treinar para virar Hokage!"

Hinata:...--Abaixa ainda mais a cabeça.

Tenten:Será que ele está em outra missão?

Hinata:...--Abaixa MAIS AINDA a cabeça.

Temari:Será que aconteceu algo com ele?

Tenten:Tipo...

Temari:Ele ter...bem...morrido talvez.

Hinata:...--Desmaia.

Neji:Você vai pagar por tudo que fez com a Tenten.

Chiyo:E vou fazer ainda mais!--Pula atrás de uma moita.

Neji:Não fuja,desgraçado!

Chiyo:Eu não estou fugindo!--A voz dele ecoava por todos os cantos.

Neji:Droga!

Shikamaru desviava desesperadamente dos ataques de Zakachi,que parecia nunca se cansar.

Shika:Saco!Que problemático.

Zakachi:Lutar!Lutar!

Shika:"Putz!Lá vem ele de novo!Será que ele não se cansa nunca?Que problemático!Tenho que bolar um plano!"

Zakachi:Matar!Lutar!--Ataca Shikamaru.

Gaara:...

Aoshi:Desde quando você manipula a areia?

Gaara:...Não interessa...

Aoshi:Mas isso não vai adiantar de nada!--Some.

Gaara:Huh?

Aoshi:Kukukukukukuukuku.

Gaara:Droga!

Sasuke:Katon-Goukkakyu no jutsu!

Sorenachi:Sinceramente,você é fraco.--Caminha lentamente para a grande bola de fogo que Sasuke lançara.

Sasuke:"Ele é louco?Se atirar assim no meu golpe...huh?"

Sorenachi sai correndo de dentro da bola de fogo e ataca Sasuke.

Sasuke:Como você...?--Acerta Sorenachi,mas era um bunshin.

Sorenachi:Eu avisei--Aparece atrás de Sasuke--Você é fraco.--Ataca sem piedade.

Sasuke se abaixa e desfere um golpe certeiro em Sorenachi,mas pra sua surpresa,era outro bunshin.

Sasuke:"Droga!Abri minha defesa!"

Sorenachi sai de baixo da terra e acerta Sasuke,que cambaleia pra trás.

Sakura:Hinata!Hinata!Hinata acorda!

Hinata: x.x

Sakura:O Naruto vai te agarrar!

Hinata se acorda num impulso e vai pra longe,encostando-se na barra da cela.

Hinata:Na-Nar-uto-k-kun...O.O

Todas:¬¬

Neji:Kage bunshins?Isso vai ser fácil.

Surgem vários Chiyos.

Chiyo:Venha então.

Neji:"Kage bunshins...é só tocar que eles somem!"--Começa a correr e ataca um bunshin.

Chiyo:...--Sorriso de canto.

Neji:Nani?

Neji acertou o bunshin,mas este não sumiu,transformou-se em um papel explosivo. Neji pula pra trás e vem mais Chiyos atacá-lo.

Neji:Tomem!--Usa seu Byakugan e acerta cento e vinte e oito golpes em todos os bunshins,mas eles não sumiram...se transformaram em mais armadilhas.

Neji:Kuso!

Um monte de Kunais e Shurikens caía do céu.

Shika:Entendi!Você só usa Taijutsu.

Zakachi para de atacá-lo.

Shika:O que ele vai fazer agora?

Zakachi ri,bem alto.

Zakachi:Ikishou!--Concentra seu chacra em todo o seu corpo,aumentando sua velocidade e sua força.

Shika:Nani?"Droga!Que velocidade!"

Zakachi:Toma!Toma!Toma!Toma!--Ataca sem piedade,fazendo Shikamaru voar pra longe.

Gaara:O que é isso?--Gaara vê fazes de sua infância,quando ele era rejeitado.

Gaara...--Fecha os olhos--Esse tipo de coisa não funciona comigo.--Junta as mãos--KAI!

A ilusão some,e Gaara volta ao mundo real.

Gaara:...

Voa uma kunai,mas Gaara se fecha na sua areia,formando a defesa absoluta.

Gaara:É inútil...aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!--Sente algo lhe furando as costas.

Aoshi:Não é tão inútil assim.

Sasuke:Droga!"Como fui cometer um erro tão amador?"

Sorenachi:Isso é que é má sorte garoto!Lutar com o mais forte dos irmãos Yakubo...

Sasuke:Você só fala!--Corre em direção a sorenachi--Sharingan!

Sorenachi:Vo-você é...o último dos uchihas?!

Sasuke:...Mangekyou Sharingan!

Sorenachi:Interessante.

Ino:Hinata,você não muda nunca!

Tenten:Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Sakura:Mas fazer o quê?

Ino:Sei lá!

Hinata:Essa cela suga o chacra...

Temari:Shhhh...

Ino:Ahhhh!Que saco!Eu quero ajudar!

Tenten:Eu também!

Temari:Grrrr...

Sakura:Mas nada podemos fazer!

Hinata:Estamos inutilizadas!

Sakura,Ino,Tenten e Hinata:T.T

Temari:Calem a boca porra!

Todas:O.O

Temari:Vocês não estão sentindo um chacra estranho...

Sakura:Agora que você falou...

Ino:É um chacra maligno...

Tenten:Um chacra com sede de sangue!

Hinata:Mais um deles?!

Temari:Pode ser...Hinata,você consegue ativar o Byakugan mais uma vez?

Hinata:Acho que posso...

Temari:Ótimo!Olhe naquela direção!--Aponta para o topo de uma montanha.

Hinata:Hai...Byakugan!--olha na direção solicitada--Tem alguém lá!

Neji:Isso não vai adiantar!--Cria uma bola de chacra ao seu redor--Defesa absoluta!

Neji se esquiva de todas as kunais e shurikens e não viu quando Chiyo pulou bem alto.

Neji:Eu disse que não ia adiantar.

Chiyo:Tome!--Cai em cima de Neji e enterra duas kunais nele.Uma no ombro e outra no estômago.

Neji:A-Ahhh...--Retira as duas kunais e cai no chão de joelhos.

Chiyo:Huhahuahuahuahuahua!Eu ganhei garoto...ugh!

Neji:Não cante vitória antes do tempo.

Chiyo:O-o que você fez?

Neji:Você pensa que eu seria atingido de graça?Acertei alguns pontos de chacra de sua perna,imobilizando-a.

Chiyo:Seu desgraçado...

Neji:Ainda não terminei!--Ativa novamente seu Byakugan e num impulso ataca Chiyo com duzentos e cinqüenta e seis golpes.

Chiyo:Ahhh...maldito...Hyuuga.--Cai no chão e morre.

Neji:Venci...--Cai tembém.--"Não é hora pra desmaios Neji!Você **TEM** que salvar a **TENTEN!" **--Se levanta e vai em direção á jaula.

--

Zakachi pula no meio dos arbustos á procura de Shikamaru.

Zakachi:Cadê você?Cadê você?

Shika:Kagemane no jutsu!

Zakachi:Achado!--Desvia do golpe indo pra bem longe de Shikamaru.

Shika:Kuso!

Zakachi:Minha vez!Minha vez!--Corre em direção á Shikamaru e o fura duas vezes com uma kunai.

Shika:Ughhhhh...

Zakachi:Hheeehehehehehehe.--Se afasta--Sombra não ataca Zakachi aqui.--Algo explode,fazendo um imenso clarão--Que acontece?

Shika:Acontece que sua morte está perto!Você caiu na minha armadilha!--Estica sua sombra até Zakachi--Jutsu do sufocamento da sombra!

Zakachi:Sombra aumentar capacidade!

Shika:Isso mesmo!A luz fez com que minha sombra aumentasse a capacidade.

Zakachi:Zakachi...não...respira...--Cai de joelhos e morre.

Shika:Ufa!Ainda bem que acabou!Tsc...problemático!Agora,salvar as meninas.--Vai em direção à jaula.

Gaara:Como você entrou aqui?

Aoshi:Por debaixo da terra!--Enfia a kunai nas costas de Gaara mais uma vez!

Gaara:Ahhhhh

Aoshi:Morra!

Gaara:Você cometeu um erro grave ao se enfiar assim na minha areia!--a areia começa a avançar em Aoshi.

Aoshi:Como ainda tem força para manipular a areia?

Gaara:Não posso morrer...sem que você vá primeiro!

Aoshi:Isso nunca vai acontecer.--Pula pra fora da defesa de Gaara,mas este o impede e segura sua perna com a areia.

Gaara:Você não vai a lugar nenhum.--A areia começa a tapar Aoshi,até que tapa definitivamente.--Sabaku no Kyuu!

Aoshi:Ahhhhhhh!--A areia se aperta e voa sangue pra todo lado.

Gaara:Você teve o que merecia.--Gaara retira sua armadura de areia para verificar a gravidade dos ferimentos--Kuso!Não foi muito fundo,ainda posso me mexer.--Vai até a jaula.

Sasuke estava desesperado,já que seu Sharingan se mostrava inútil.

Sorenachi:Morra garoto!--Corre em direção à Sasuke para ataca-lo.

Sasuke fecha os olhos e concentra seu chacra.

Sasuke:Nunca pensei que dependeria disso.

Sorenachi enfia sua kunai em Sasuke e uma grande nuvem de fumaça aparece.

Sorenachi:Mas o que...

Sasuke:...

Sorenachi:O que significa essa transformação?

Sasuke:Significa duas coisas!Primeiro...é o poder concebido à mim graças ao selo amaldiçoado que Orochimaru me colocou.Segundo...significa sua morte!--Corre até Sorenachi.

Sorenachi:Não pode ser...sua força aumentou espantosamente.

Sasuke:Chidori!

Sorenachi:Um Chidori...de corpo inteiro?

Sasuke atravessa Sorenachi com seu golpe.

Sorenachi:"Que garoto incrível...Aniki,mate-o por mim com aquele jutsu proibido!"--Morre.

Sasuke:Droga!Isso me tira muito chacra.Vou me encontrar com os outros.

Sakura:To preocupada com eles!

Ino:Vem vindo alguém!

Sai Neji de uma moita.

Tenten:Neji!Você está bem?

Neji:To...

Ino:Onde estão os outros?

Surge Gaara detrás de uma árvore.

Gaara:...

Logo depois,surge Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Sasuke:...

Shika:Estão todos bem?

Temari:Nossa!Eles eram bem fortes...olhem só pra vocês.

Meninos:"Não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por vocês!"

Sasuke:Vou tirá-las daí.

Sasuke se encaminha para a cela,mas foi impedido por uma kunai.

??:Nem pense nisso garoto.

Sasuke:Quem é você?

Eu sou Ayomi.E vi que vocês mataram meus irmãos.

Todos:...

Ayomi:Agora,vocês vão morrer!

Sasuke:Kuso!Mais um.

Ayomi:Técnica proibida do clã Yakubo.Jutsu da fusão de almas e corpos!

Neji:Nani?

Os corpos e almas de Zakachi,Chiyo,Aoshi e Sorenachi se fundem a Ayomi,mudando-o de aparência e o deixando mais forte e veloz.

Ayomi:Huauauauauaua!Agora estou invencível!

Neji:Byakugan!--Acerta alguns pontos de chacra de Ayomi,mas não surge efeito.

Ayomi:Huahuahuauhaahuhua!Golpeia Neji que voa pra trás.

Neji:Kuso!Não surtiu efeito!Acho que é porque estou muito machucado...

Shika:Minha vez!Kagemane no jutsu!--Nada...--Não surtiu efeito nele também?

Ayomi:É inútil...--Golpeia Shikamaru que cai ao lado de Neji.

Gaara:...--Envolve Ayomi em sua areia--Sabaku no Kyuu!

A areia se aperta,mas não acontece nada!

Ayomi:Huahuahuauhahuahu!--Golpeia Gaara e este voa pra perto dos outros.

Sasuke:Droga!Vou ter que usar aquilo de novo!--Se transforma--Chidori!

Ayomi:Ridículo!--Se desvia facilmente e segura Sasuke pelas asas--Vocês e suas técnicas são inúteis.--Joga Sasuke para perto dos outros.

Sasuke:Kuso...--se levanta e dá de cara com Ayomi--"Quando ele chegou aqui?"

Ayomi:Você será o primeiro a morrer!--Concentra seu chacra na sua mão fazendo uma espada.

Sasuke:Kuso!--Fecha os olhos,mas nada aconteceu.

Ayomi:Quem é você?

Naruto-Kyuubi:Não machuque meus amigos...!

Hinata:"Naruto-kun..."

Shika:Ferrou.

Yo minna!

Hehehehehe!Demorei mas voltei!

Estraguei meu pc(nem me perguntem como!)e fiquei um tempo sem postar.Malz ae...

Respondendo as reviews:

Hyuuga Ale:Sim eu sei sim que eles tem uma certa "relação"...Acho que ficou bem claro um dos casais nesse capítulo né?Hehehehehe.Não as machuquei muito,viu?

Bjs e continue acompanhando e comentando!;)

Prisma-san:Sim,acharam...mas é a vida né?Tá aí o jutsu proibido que inventei quando estava dormindo(sério!Eu sonhei com essa história!).É a Tenten sua personagem preferida?Não sabia...6.6...Se quiser,te falo o meu personagem preferido,mas em forma de um jogo,só porque eu não gosto nem um pouco de complicar!Bjs e continue acompanhando e comentando.n.n

Paty-kon-chan:Pó é mesmo!Pobre Neji...foi o que mais teve trabalho do grupo!Acho que peguei pesado com ele...

Ora,o importante é que você comentou agora,e está gostando da fic.Espero que este capítulo agrade também.Bjs e continue acompanhando e comentando!XD

DehBlackRose:Pois é,elas agüentam!Hehehehehehe não precisa se desculpar!Todos cometemos erros!E...bem...eu também"fuxiquei" no seu profile...O/O

Espero que curta este capítulo também.Bjs e continue acompanhando e comentando.\0/

Monique-sama:Tsc...esqueçe isso!O que passou,passou!Tá perdoada!XD

Eu achei melhor ter feito aquele capítulo antes desse,pois achei que iria esclarecer mais as coisas.Aí está,um capítulo com lutas!Espero que goste!Bjs e continue acompanhando e comentando!n.nb

É isso aí gente!

Pergunta:Vocês saberiam dizer qual é o personagem preferido do autor-baka aqui?Aquele que acertar farei uma fic especial dedicada à ele(ou ela)!Dica:Esse personagem é do mal...

Bjs já ne!


	6. Final feliz

Yo Minna

Yo Minna!

De todas as vezes em que me atrasei pra postar,essa foi a maior!Realmente,abusei dessa vez!Malz ae...

Mas como quem é vivo sempre aparece,aqui estou again!n.n

Bem,curtam a fic.

**Finalmente Acabou**

Ino permanecia corada no colo de Gaara,mas este estava concentrado demais para perceber algo.(Mentira!Ele percebeu sim,mas se fez um pouquinho...)

Ino:"Ele nem notou...ainda bem!Melhor me levantar..."

Gaara:Você está bem Ino?

Ino:Estou...valeu.

Gaara:Acho que já posso liberar meu jutsu...

Gaara libera o jutsu e percebe que não havia ninguém em pé.

Ino:Onde estão todos?Será que morreram?

Gaara:...

Ino:-.-' "Nossa,como ele é comunicativo..."

Neji:Você está bem Tenten?

Tenten:Sim...arigatou...

Neji:Vamos ver o que aconteceu?--Diz se levantando e estendendo a mão pra Tenten.

Tenten:Hai...--Pega a mão dele e cora levemente.

Neji:Afaste-se Tenten!

Tenten:O que você vai fazer?

Neji:Quebrar as pedras que estão bloqueando nossa passagem.

Neji quebra as pedras e eles saem.

Neji:Vamos procurar os outros!

Tenten:Hai...

Sakura:Sasuke-kun!Sasuke-kun acorde por favor!

Sasuke:Nunca pensei que seria arrastado...

Sakura:Oh!Que bom que acordou!--O abraça instintivamente.

Sasuke:"Ei,que bicho te mordeu?Õ.ô"

Sakura:Oh!foi mal..."Que mancada!"Deixa eu cura-lo...

Sasuke:Depois...agora temos que ver se todos estão bem.

Sakura:Hai--Se levanta.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:O que estamos esperando Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:Que você me ajude a me levantar...?!¬¬

Sakura:O/O Ops!Desculpa!--Ajuda Sasuke a se levantar e vão atrás dos outros.

Shika:Ufa!Passou!Tudo bem aí problemática?

Temari:...x.x

Shika:?Problemática?

Temari:...

Shika:"Será que ela morreu?"Temari!TEMARI!

Temari:Raras vezes você me chama pelo meu nome...

Shika:u/u Mas é uma problemática mesmo...

Temari:Estou bem...Só um pouco tonta...

Shika:Então vamos sair daqui logo.--Estende a mão para que Temari se levante.

Temari:Vamos.--Dá alguns passos,mas cambaleia pra trás e cai.

Shika:Você deve ter batido a cabeça--A põe nas costas--Dexa que eu te levo.

Neji:Yo Gaara!Tudo bem com vocês?

Ino:Sim.

Tenten:Cadê os outros?

Gaara:Lá vem eles.

Sasuke:Estão bem?

Shika:Eu to,mas parece que você não...

Sakura:O que houve com a Temari?

Shika:Acho que bateu com a cabeça...

Temari:Aiiiiii...O-onde estou?

Sakura:Você está se sentindo bem?

Temari:Mais ou menos...x.ú

Ino:Ótimo!Vamos cair fora daqui!

Gaara:E abandonar o Naruto e a Hinata?

Ino:Opa!Me esqueci deles...

Neji:A Hinata se escondeu sozinha?

Gaara:Não se preocupe...Eu a envolvi com um pouco da minha areia.

Ino:"Por isso ele estava tão concentrado..."

Sasuke:Ela deve ter sido arrastada pra longe.

Temari:Vamos procura-la então.

Neji:E quanto ao Naruto?

Sasuke:O procuramos depois,o local está todo demolido e vamos precisar de todos para procura-lo.

Todos:Hai.

Sonho da Hinata On

Hinata:"O-onde es-estou?"

Hinata caminha em todas as direções na esperança de encontrar alguém,mas ela estava sozinha naquele lugar que parecia o nada.

Hinata:Pessoal!Pessoal!Alguem me responde!--Cai de joelhos e começa a chorar--Alguem me responde...pessoal...onde estão vocês?

Naruto:Não se preocupe,eles estão bem.

Hinata:Na-Na-Na-ruto kun?

Naruto apenas sorriu.

Hinata:Naruto kun...que lugar é esse?

Naruto:Não sei.

Hinata:Porque estamos aqui?

Naruto:Também não sei.

Hinata:Cadê todo mundo?

Naruto:Isso...eu não sei também.

Hinata:O que você sabe então?¬¬

Naruto:Que verdadeiramente não estamos aqui.

Hinata:Cuma?

Naruto:Hinata...esse lugar que parece vazio é seu coração.

Hinata:Meu coração?

Naruto:Sim,e se eu estou aqui,quer dizer que lá fora não to nada bem...:s

Hinata:Como se fosse uma...premonição?

Naruto:Mais ou menos isso...

Hinata:Então você...e-está qu-quase mo-morto?

Naruto:Adivinhe...não sei.

Hinata:Eu vou salva-lo Naruto Kun...assim que descobrir como saio daqui.

Naruto:Bem,boa sorte!Tenho que ir.

Hinata:Pra onde?

Naruto:Os outros vão chegar daqui a poucos minutos...posso sentir.Por isso,já passa da hora de você acordar.--Naruto começa a ir pra trás sem mexer os pés,como se flutuasse,enquanto uma fumaça branca começa a levantar.

Hinata:Espere Naruto-kun.

Sonho da Hinata Off

Sakura:Hinata!Hinata!Acorda Hinata.

Hinata:Hã...?!

Neji:Graças a Deus que você está bem!"Caso contrário,Hiashi-sama comeria meu cérebro!"

Hinata:Vocês estão bem?

Ino:Hai.

Hinata:E o Naruto-kun?

Sasuke:Vamos procura-lo.

Todos:Hai.

Hinata:"Naruto-kun...eu vou te salvar!Aguente firme por favor."

Todos chegam ao local da batalha,que estava totalmente irreconhecível.

Sasuke:Nem sinal...

Neji:Ele deve estar aqui.

Shika:Olhem lá!--Aponta para algo no chão bem longe deles--Deve ser ele!

Ino:Vamos lá então.

Tenten:E não é que era mesmo?

Hinata:Na-Na-Na-Na...

Sakura:Nossa!O estado dele é gravíssimo!

Tenten:Ele pode morrer!Temos que leva-lo urgente à Tsunade-sama!

Sasuke:Vamos logo.

Neji:Eu o levo.

Hinata:"Naruto-kun...não há nada que eu possa fazer por você?"

Os nove adentraram depressa pelos portões de Konoha com Naruto quase morto,e isso atraía a atenção de todos que viam essa cena.

BLAM!--Sakura arromba a porta da sala de Tsunade.

Tsunade:Mas que putaria é essa?

Gaara:Dê uma olhada no Naruto.

Tsunade:Caramba!Rápido,Pra sala de cirurgia!ANDEM!

Do lado de fora...

Gaara:E você Sasuke?Como está?

Sasuke:Um pouco melhor...Pelo menos as costelas não doem tanto...

Shika:Não entendo como o Naruto conseguiu liberar totalmente o poder da Kyuubi e sobreviver pra contar história...

Tenten:É mesmo...

Hinata:"Naruto-kun você vai sair dessa!Eu sei!"

De repente,a porta se abre revelando uma Sakura muito pálida,mais pálida que o Sai.

Sakura:...--Abaixa a cabeça.

Neji:Como ele está?

Sakura:Tsunade-sama fez tudo que podia,mas parece que não teve resultado,ele teve cada célula do corpo danificada gravemente,talvez não consigamos mais recupera-las.

Hinata:E como ele está?

Sakura:Em coma profundo.Não vou mentir,se morrer é quando a alma se separa do corpo,pra ele só falta do Tórax pra baixo.

Hinata:"Nã-não..."

Gaara:E quais as chances dele sobreviver?

Sakura:Do jeito que a coisa vai,a chance de sobrevivência cai cada vez mais.

Hinata:"Não...Não..."

Sasuke:Não existe um meio pra ajudar a cura-lo mais rápido?

Sakura:Tsunade-sama está procurando em seus livros,mas parece que a única maneira de acelerar sua regeneração é se o chakra da Kyuubi começar a fluir,mas ao mesmo tempo,pode mata-lo se isso acontecer.É uma situação complicadíssima e arriscada.Se tudo der errado,essa é nosso último recurso.

Hinata:"Não...Não...Não quero te perder..."

Shizune abre a porta de repente.

Shizune:Sakura-san...Naruto piorou.

Sakura:Tenho que ir.

Sasuke:Dê seu melhor.

Sakura:Com certeza.--Vai pra dentro da sala.

Hinata:"NARUTO-KUN!!"--Desmaia.

Neji:Hinata-sama!

Sonho da Hinata parte dois On

Hinata:"Aqui estou eu de novo..."

Naruto:Yo!

Hinata:...

Naruto:...hum?

Hinata:Naruto-kun!--O abraça fortemente--você está bem?

Naruto:Não--Corresponde ao abraço--Mas vou ficar.

Hinata:Que bom!Então, a Sakura-chan e a Tsunade-sama conseguiram?

Naruto:Não!Quem conseguiu foi você.

Hinata:Eu?

Naruto:Yeah!:D--Sorriso colgate.

Hinata;Mas como?

Naruto:Quando acordar,saberá.

Hinata:Hai.

Sonho da Hinata parte dois Off

Hinata:O-Onde estou?

Tenten:Na cama do hospital.

Hinata:E cadê os outros?

Tenten:Lá fora.

Hinata:E...e...

Tenten:O Naruto?

Hinata:É.

Tenten:...--Abaixa a cabeça.

Hinata:O.O

Tenten:Olha a Sakura saiu da sala.Vamos ver as notícias.

Gaara:E então?

Sakura:Conseguimos tirar o veneno,mas o chacra da Kyuubi está fraco!Precisamos de alguém para doar um pouco de chacra,para que este se misture com o chacra da Kyuubi e ele se cure.

Gaara:Eu vou doar meu chacra a ele.

Sakura:Não pode.

Gaara:E por que não?

Sakura:Porque você está quase sem chacra,e precisamos de muito.O certo seria nós que não lutamos doar a ele,mas eu estou usando meu chacra para cura-lo.Então,só sobra Ino,Temari,Hinata e Tenten.

Hinata:Eu vou.

Sakura:Tem certeza?

Hinata:"Pelo Naruto-kun faço qualquer coisa!"Tenho.

Sakura:Vamos então.

Neji:Espere.E se o chacra da Hinata-sama não for suficiente?

Sakura:Aí entra outro doador.--Entra com Hinata na sala.

Hinata:Serei suficiente.Quero ter a chance de salva-lo.

Sakura:Eu sei.Mas olhe Hinata,tente não desmaiar quando vê-lo...ele não ta nada bem.

Hinata:Hai.

Shizune:Ainda bem que chegaram.Hinata,deite-se nessa cama por favor.

Hinata:Hai.

Shizune colocou vários tubos em diversas partes do corpo de Hinata.

Tsunade:Certo,tragam ele.

Naruto foi posto na cama ao lado da de Hinata,que levou um susto quando o viu.Naruto estava inteiramente no músculo,e em algumas partes de seu corpo,dava pra ver seus ossos e seus órgãos.Realmente,a situação era crítica.Mas ela não desmaiou,se manteve firme e forte.Teria que ser forte,se ela quisesse salvar o Naruto.

Tsunade:Certo Hinata,relaxe.

Hinata;Hai.

Hinata sentia seu chacra fluir de seu corpo,e sentiu uma tontura...até que desmaiou.

Sonho da Hinata parte três On

Hinata:Aqui,de novo.

Naruto:Olha só quem voltou.

Hinata:Naruto-kun...estou dando meu melhor.

Naruto:Eu sei que está!Eu acredito em você.

Hinata;Naruto-kun...

Naruto;Dale.

Hinata:Por que em meus sonhos eu só vejo você?

Naruto:Porque...--Sorri--...estamos ligados um no outro.

Hinata:Como?--Totalmente vermelha.

Naruto:Aqui--Pega a mão dela e a coloca em seu peito--Sente?

Hinata:Meu coração?

Naruto:Ele mesmo.Lembra quando disse que estávamos no seu coração?Pois é.Eu não menti.Sempre estivemos ligados um no outro.Na verdade,antes era só pelo seu lado,mas essa batalha me fez refletir,e então arrisquei tudo para salvar meus amigos e a pessoa que descobri amar.

Hinata:O.O

Naruto:Por isso você pode me ver.

Hinata:O.O

Naruto:?

Hinata:O.O--Estática.

Naruto:Hinata?--Passa a mão em frente a cara dela--Hinata?

Hinata:O.O

Naruto:Bom tenho que ir.Adiós muchacha!XD

Hinata:O.O

Sonho de Hinata parte três Off

Hinata:...

Sakura:Hinata.

Hinata:Hum?

Sakura:Pode descansar.

Hinata:?

Sakura:Já drenamos bastante chacra.Puxa,estou impressionada!Não sabia que você possuía tanto chacra assim.

Hinata:E o Naruto?

Sakura:Novo em folha!

Hinata:Onde ele está?

Sakura:No quarto ao lado.

Hinata:Posso vê-lo?

Sakura:Se tiver forças pode.Mas não o acorde.Ele precisa descansar.

Hinata:Hai.

Sakura:Siga por esse corredor.É a primeira porta a direita.Vou avisar aos outros.

Hinata:Hai.

Sakura:Pessoal.

Temari:E aí?

Sakura:A operação foi um sucesso.

Todos respiram aliviados.

Neji:E Hinata?

Sakura:Está bem.Vai passar a noite com o Naruto.Vocês podem visita-los amanhã.

Todos:Hai.--Saem do hospital,menos Sasuke

Gaara:Temari,temos que falar com a Tsunade-sama.

Temari:Pra que?

Gaara:Temos que arrumar um lugar pra dormir essa noite.

Neji:Convidaria os dois para dormir lá em casa,mas Hiashi-sama não gosta muito da presença de estranhos.Foi mal.

Tenten:Na minha casa não tem espaço.Meu quarto é pequeno até pra mim.

Shika:Na minha casa tem lugar pra um.

Gaara:Então vá Temari.

Temari:Mas e você?

Gaara:Eu dou meu jeito.--Sai andando.

Temari:Onde você vai?

Gaara:Tomar um pouco de ar.

Ino:...

Neji:Bom,eu vou descansar.--Pega na mão da Tenten assim,na maior.--Te acompanha até sua casa.

Tenten:Certo...Té mais pessoal.

Shika:Vamos indo arrumar suas coisas problemática?

Temari:Vamos,preguiçoso.Até logo Ino.

Ino:Até.--Começa a andar.

No hospital

Hinata:Naruto-kun.

Sakura:Não se preocupe,ele vai ficar bem.Vou deixa-la sozinha com ele.--Bate a porta.

Hinata:Hai.--olha pra Naruto e pega da mão dele--o que não faço por você?

Sakura ouvia tudo por trás da porta.

Sasuke:Sabia que é muito feio escutar a conversa dos outros?

Sakura:Sasuke-kun?!

Sasuke:Você tem que me curar ainda.

Sakura:Tudo bem.Onde dói?

Sasuke:Aqui.--Pega a mão dela e a coloca em seu peito.--Meu coração está doendo por causa de uma ferida de anos atrás.

Sakura:Sasuke...

Sasuke:Sakura,quero outra chance.

Sakura:De que?

Sasuke:De consertar tudo que fiz pra você.Eu a magoei,a evitei,fugi da única pessoa que me amou de verdade.Quero mudar isso.Eu a entristeci,agora quero faze-la feliz.Nem que pra isso eu tenha que reconquista-la,nem que pra isso eu tenha que enfrentar dez vezes toda a Akatsuki sozinho,nem que eu tenha que sofrer,nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida a você.Eu vou faze-la feliz.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...--O abraça fortemente--Fique sabendo que eu te perdôo e nunca te esqueci.

Sasuke:Sakura...--Selam seus lábios num beijo forte.

Neji:Pronto,chegamos.

Tenten:Valeu.

Neji:Tchau.

Tenten:Tchau.

Neji:Espere Tenten.

Tenten:?

Neji:Não vai se despedir?

Tenten voltou e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Neji,mas quando ia sair,Neji a puxou para si e selou seus lábios num beijo que logo foi correspondido.

Tenten:Neji!

Neji:Não agüentei!

Tenten:Como você explica isso?

Neji:Com três palavras:Eu te amo.

Tenten:...o que?

Neji:Isso mesmo que você ouviu.Eu te amo.Sempre te amei,mas pensava que esse sentimento o deixava fraco,e tinha orgulho demais para aceita-lo.Mas quer saber?As favas com o orgulho!Eu te amo e estou disposto a viver esse amor,se você quiser é claro.

Tenten:Eu...eu...quero...sim...

Neji:Aceita ser minha namorada?

Tenten:No diretaço?

Neji:Curto e grosso como coice de porco!u.u

Tenten:Claro que quero,meu porquinho!

Neji:Ei!Esse apelido não vai pegar né?

Tenten:Vou pensar no seu caso.

Neji:Putz!Lá se vai minha moral!--Sela seus lábios nos de Tenten num beijo amoroso.

Shika:Pronto.Suas coisas já estão no quarto.

Shikaku:Quem é essa filho?

Shika:Temari.Vai dormir aqui hoje.

Shikaku:Hum...é sua namorada?

Temari:Na...

Shika:É!

Temari:O.O

Shika:U/U

Shikaku:Hum...bom,seja bem-vinda à família!XD

Temari:Valeu...

Shikaku:Bom filho,vou sair pra uma missão com o Inoichi e o Chouza.Cuide bem da casa.

Shika:E a mamãe?

Shikaku:Morreu ontem!

Shika:Sério?

Shikaku:Não!XD

Shika:¬¬

Shikaku:Sua mãe foi visitar sua tia e não volta hoje.

Shika:Custava ter falado isso logo?

Shikaku:É que eu sou o cara!B)

Shika:Ta ta agora vai--Empurrando o pai pra fora da casa--Antes que você se atrase pra missão.--Fecha a porta.

Shikaku:"Hehehe"--Grita--Tudo bem filho querido amado do meu coraçãozin!Cuide-se bem,feche bem a porta,tranque as janelas,tome um banho que você está fedendo a cecê de porco e não mexe no gás!"Huahahuahuahuahauha"

Shika:¬¬ Problemático!¬¬

Temari:Huahahhauhahuahuahuahuahuahuhahuahuahuahuaahuhauhau.--Rolando no chão de tanto rir.

Shika:Dá pra parar?

Temari:Seu pai é uma comédia!

Shika:É um problemático de meia tigela!

Temari:Você tem a quem puxar.

Shika:Vem,vamos dormir.Já passa da hora.

Temari:Huahuahuhauhauhahuahuahua

Shika:Não vai parar é?

Temari:Bem que...huahahuahuahuahu...to tentando mas...huahuahuahuahuahuhau...ta difícil!

Shika:Eu te ajudo.--Dá um beijo em Temari.

Temari:Você é louco seu bicho-preguiça?O/O

Shika:Sou...louco por você!--Beija ela com mais intensidade até que cai por cima dela no sofá.

Temari:Dá pra parar?

Shika:Por que?Você não ta gostando?

Temari:Não é isso...é que foi muito repentino.

Shika:Temari sua problemática!Eu te amo.

Temari:Sério?

Shika:Sério.

Temari:Desde quando?

Shika:Desde que lutei contra ti no exame chunin.

Temari:Ah você desistiu.

Shika:Eu só desisti porque pra mim não interessa ganhar,estava exausto,não tava nem um pouco afim de lutar e eu só queria ver suas pernocas,aí me desconcentrei!;)

Temari:Shikamaru,seu safado anormal!

Shika:Talvez eu tenha um pouco de taradisse em mim no fim das contas.

Temari:Você é tão tarado que aproveitou o fato de estarmos sozinhos pra você me agarrar!

Shika:É é ta legal!Agora vamos dormir que já to vegetando aqui.

Temari:Ta bom então.

Shika:A propósito,quer ser minha namorada?

Temari:Eu já não era?

Shika:Sei lá!Você era?

Temari:Foi o que você disse a seu pai.

Shika:Ta bom então vem.

Shikamaru pegou Temari no colo e a guiou até o quarto.A deixou ali e foi dormir no outro.

Na rua...

Gaara estava sentado num penhasco olhando as estrelas,e Ino o observava por trás de uma árvore.

Ino:...

Gaara:...

Ino:...

Gaara:Vai ficar parada aí até quando?--Surge do nada atrás de Ino.

Ino:Ahg!Quando que você...?

Gaara:...--volta pro penhasco.

Ino:Arranjou lugar pra dormir?

Gaara:Talvez eu fique por aqui mesmo...

CABRUM!(Barulho tosco de chuva).

Gaara:...ou talvez não!

Ino:Rápido,vai chover1Vamos nos proteger!

Gaara:Pra onde?

Ino:Vamos à floricultura!Fica aqui perto.

Gaara:...

Ino:Droga!Estou ensopada!

Gaara:Eu também.

Ino:Vou pegar uma toalha pra você.Já volto.

Gaara:..."Esse lugar todo escuro...com relâmpagos...dá medo"

TRIMMMMMMMMMM

Gaara:AHHH...--Dá um pulinho de biba louca e põe a mão na boca depressa--Droga!Que cagaço!Imagina se alguém vê isso?Que droga de telefone!--Sem nem pensar duas vezes o atende.--Alô?

Voz:Alô?É da floricultura dos Yamanaka?

Gaara:Quem quer saber?

Voz:A dona dela.

Gaara:É.Porque?

Voz:Quem é você?

Gaara:Eu.

Voz:Eu quem?

Gaara:O tiozão da esquina.Meu nome é Nego Bráulio,mas pode me chamar de Nego Trabuco!

Voz:O que?

Gaara:Você pode me conhecer pela minha fama de amante profissional.

Voz:Escuta aqui!Como você é pra eu dar parte na ANBU?

Gaara:Moreno alto,bonito e social,talvez eu seja a solução dos seus problemas!Carinhoso,com bom nível social!Inteligente e a disposição,prum relacionamento íntimo e discreto!Então realize seu sonho sexu...--a linha foi cortada.--essa não liga mais.--se vira e dá de cara com Ino boquiaberta e fica mais rubro que seus cabelos.

Ino:MUITO BONITO SABAKU NO GAARA!Ò.Ó

Gaara:O.O

Ino:Como você fala assim com a minha mãe?

Gaara:Essa floricultura é sua?

Ino:O que você acha?O nome"Floricultura Yamanaka"Não te diz nada?

TRIMMMMMMM

Ino:Deixa que eu atendo.Vá se secar no banheiro.

Gaara:Hai.

Ino:Alô?

Voz:Quem é?

Ino:Yamanaka Ino,da Floricultura Yamanaka.Em que posso ajuda-la?

Voz:Filha sou eu.

Ino:Ah oi mamãe!

Voz;Acho que disquei o número errado!Um cara louco me atendeu.

Ino:É...esse mundo ta cheio de malucos!¬¬

Voz;Só queria avisar que hoje você vai ficar sozinha em casa.

Ino:Porque?

Voz;Seu pai está numa missão e eu vou ficar aqui na casa de uma cliente minha por causa dessa chuva.Cuide de tudo aí na minha ausência.

Ino:Ok.

Gaara:Ino,tens umas roupas pra me emprestar?--Aparece só de toalha na frente de Ino.

Ino:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Voz:Filha!O que houve?Ta tudo bem aí?

Ino:Sim mãe eu só vi...uma barata!

Gaara:Ei!Quem você está chamando de barata?

Voz:Filha quem está aí?

Ino:Ninguém.--Faz gesto pra Gaara subir.

Voz:Mas eu escutei uma voz.

Gaara:O que tu quer Ino?

Voz;Ó de novo ó!

Ino:É o vento.--Tira sua sandalha e atira em Gaara.

Gaara:EI!ISSO DOEU!

Voz:O que doeu?

Ino:É que torci o pulso matando a barata.--Tampa o telefone com a mão--Gaara vai pro banheiro e me espere lá!

Gaara:Hai.

Voz:Tudo bem filha!Vou desligar!Tchau!Um Beijo!Mamãe te ama viu?Te cuida!

Ino:Ufa--Bate o telefone no gancho--Roupas pro Gaara.

Ino:Gaara,trouxe roupas--Abre a porta e vê Gaara sentado no vaso de toalha.

Gaara:Demorou.

Ino:Se veste logo!

Gaara:...

Ino:Não é que as roupas do meu pai te serviram?O.O

Gaara:Bom,valeu!Parou a chuva.

Ino:Onde você vai?

Gaara:Embora pra rua.

Ino:Você não vai dormir aqui?"Não acredito que disse isso"

Gaara:...Não.

Ino: Por que?"Eu ainda insisto!"

Gaara;Você está sozinha.Se seu pai ou sua mãe nos pegam sozinhos vão ter uma má impressão.

Ino:Eles só chegam amanhã e bem tarde!"Eu sou uma assanhada mesmo!O que ele deve estar pensando de mim agora?"

Gaara;"To com fome"Então ta.

Ino:Bom,eu vou deitar.Você pode dormir no meu quarto ou na sala.

Gaara:...

Sakura:Sasuke,você vai dormir aqui?

Sasuke:Vou.

Sakura:Por que?

Sasuke:Vou te fazer companhia.

Sakura:Você que sabe.Mas já te aviso que as camas de hospital são desconfortáveis.

Sasuke:Dá nada!

Hinata:zzzzzzz

Naruto:...

Hinata:Naruto...kun...

Naruto:Hinata...chan...

Shika:RONCCCCCCC

Temari:zzzzzz--Dormindo com um travesseiro por cima da cabeça.

Neji:RRRRRRRR

NEJI!NEJI!

Neji:RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOONNNNCCCCCCCCCC-CCCCC

NEJI!NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Neji:Huh?

Neji!NEJI!

Neji:É a Tenten!--Corre para atende-la--Tenten?!

Tenten:Oi.n.n

Neji:O que está fazendo aqui?

Tenten:Meus pais não estão em casa...

Neji:Tudo bem...Entre.

Tenten:Não tem problema?

Neji:Não.

Tenten:Mas seu tio...

Neji:Ta dormindo.

Tenten:Ah ta.

Neji:Vem dormir Tenten.

Tenten:Hai.

Gaara:...--sentado no sofá de olhos fechados.

Ino:Não consigo dormir...

Gaara:...

Ino:...--Vai chegando mais perto--Será que dormiu?

Gaara:Eu nunca durmo.

Ino:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Gaara:...

Ino:Você me assustou.

Gaara:...

Ino:Não consigo dormir.

Gaara:E...

Ino:...pensei em vir conversar.

Gaara:...

Ino:...

Gaara:Quer falar sobre que?

Ino:Sei lá.Puxe assunto.

Gaara:Hum...tá.Sabia que eu te amo?

Ino:Não.

Gaara:Pois é.

Ino:...

Gaara:...

Ino:Sério?

Gaara:Por acaso eu brinco?

Ino:No telefone sim.

Gaara:Esquece isso.E sim,eu te amo.

Ino:Mas você nem fala comigo.

Gaara:Porque não to acostumado a ter conversas.

Ino:...

Gaara:Não acredita?

Ino:Não.

Gaara:Então ta.--A puxa para si e a beija.--e agora?

Ino:Agora sim.O.O

Gaara:Quer ser minha namorada?

Ino:Assim,na veia?

Gaara:Certo.

Ino:Quero.

Gaara:Então vem cá.--A puxa e a beija de novo.

Ino:Pensei que você tinha um coração de gelo.

Gaara:Mas não tenho.

Ino:Notei isso quando você estava no telefone...

Gaara:Ino...não começa!--a beija de novo e a acaricia para que esta pudesse pegar no sono.

No dia seguinte...

Naruto:To melhor sim pessoal.Obrigado.

Sakura:Vamos sair.Ele ainda precisa descansar.

Sasuke:Fique bom logo Dobe.

Naruto:Vou ficar Teme.

Sasuke sorriu e deixou o aposento.Quando todos iam se retirar,Naruto chamou Hinata.

Hinata:Sim?

Naruto:Obrigado Hinata-chan por tudo que você fez por mim.

Hinata:Fiz meu melhor...por você Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Hinata...Eu te amo.

Hinata:Eu sei Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Como você sabe?

Hinata:Você já tinha me contado e...eu também te amo Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Então vem cá!--A puxa e a beija--Me conte essa história direitinho.

Hinata:Ihhhh...é uma longa história!

Naruto:Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Dias depois...

Temari:Tem certeza disso Gaara?

Gaara:Tenho.

Shika:Certeza de que?

Gaara deixou o título de Kazekage para o Kankurou...

Ino:Por que ele fez isso?

Gaara:Pra viver aqui...com você.

Ino:Você deixaria o título...por mim?

Gaara:Já deixei há tempos.

Ino:Gaara,eu te amo.

Gaara:Então me prove.

Ino:É pra já!--O puxa e tasca um beijão bem demorado.

Temari:Sobramos.

Shika:Ou não!--A puxa e a beija!

E assim todos se acertaram e viveram em Konoha para sempre,sempre aguardando novos desafios e os superando,para serem os melhores em todos os aspectos,desde missão individual à "Missão em Equipe"!

_**Fim**_

Wow!24 páginas do word indo embora...

Bem espero que gostem!E me desculpem a demora pra postar,mas tava aprontando outros projetos de fic e acabei me esquecendo dessa.

Deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram,odiaram,amaram,detestaram,etc.Reviews são muito importante pra fazer o mundo girar(que besteira!).Então,apertem o botãozinho roxo escrito Go e façam um autor baka feliz!dn.nb

Até a próxima fic pessoal!


End file.
